Sad Prayers For Guilty Bodies
by somberships
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are stuck as roommates for their first year of college, but feelings quickly set in and people start to interfere. AU Spamano, plus others.


**Hello there everyone! c: **

**I'm new to writing fics, so please excuse me if the first chapter is messy or crappy. I wrote it around 2 AM after I got off from work. Not to mention, I'm trying out a new writing style. When I roleplay I usually use third person, but I got the idea to try out first person. Hopefully I won't disappoint anyone. The plot is a little generic, but I'm hoping my ideas for twists and pairings will make up for that. I'm still trying to get a feel for Antonio, so bare with me. ;-;**

**Also, feel free to leave reviews. I'd love to know if anyone actually likes this. I also plan to add way more detail in the future chapters, so please keep note of that. I'm not sure how often this will be updated, but I'll try to get them up within reasonable times. **

**So yeah, this is the first chapter and it's basically just setting the scene and introducing the two main characters (obviously). Feel free to suggest any pairings or plots ideas you'd like to see. I already have in mind six different pairings and there will be plenty of interesting conflicts between them. It'll mainly revolve around Antonio and Lovino, but there will be other pairings. So just hang in there. Thank you!~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovino POV<strong>_

I'll admit that I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, nor am I a tool in general, but I'm not a complete idiot either. Did this asshole really think I wouldn't notice? My mouth lazily hung open as I looked over at the empty green bowl which sat on the narrow counter top. 'He didn't…' Oh, but he did. Of course he did. Why would I be blessed to have a normal, quiet, anti-social roommate?

I stiffened at the sound of the dorm door opening. The thief was finally back, and boy was I gonna put that damn bastard in his place. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but don't think for a second that you can just come in here and take my fucking tomatoes as if you own the pl-" I spoke as I turned and walked to the doorway to meet my roommate, rambling on in the rude tone I was blessed to own, though it faltered when my eyes met the tomato stealing culprit. "… Pl-place. This is my dorm too, and you should ask before you just take things." I spoke softly, my eyes staring at the bag of tomatoes hanging from Antonio's hand. It's not like I felt bad for yelling at the bastard for eating my tomatoes even though he went a bought me more, I just… He needed to learn how to ask first. That's all that mattered.

My gaze traveled up his body, stopping when our eyes met. "Ah, I know! That's why I went and bought some more! I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked tomatoes so much. They just looked so delicious, so I couldn't help myself." I sighed, annoyed with his excuses already. Not to mention, that stupid puppy dog look on that damned face of his. "Shut up and just ask next time." Was I really stuck with this grinning idiot all year?

Let's rewind a little bit.

You can call me Lovino Vargas. Currently, I'm starting my freshman year of college and I'm unfortunately forced to live in an on-campus dorm. Apparently it's for some bullshit reason for meeting new people and becoming more involved with the school, which is a load of bullshit to me. Thankfully, they don't allow siblings to room together. Otherwise, I'd be stuck with another idiot right now, one of which is my twin brother, Feliciano.

Aside from our appearances, my brother and I aren't too similar. He lacks common sense, I don't. He's naturally book smart, I have to work hard to keep my grades up. Not to mention, I busted my ass getting into this school. Feliciano, on the other hand, easily walked his way into the school. He always seemed to have the upper hand. He was good at art, slightly better looking, had plenty of friends, always had a smile on his face, and… do I need to say more?

The biggest factor that sets us apart from each other, I would have to say, is the fact that he's gay. Not that I have a problem with it or anything, I'm just not like that and I want to make that clear. To be honest, I feel more asexual than anything. I've never been in a relationship nor do I care to be in one. They seem like a hassle and I doubt I'd find anyone who could put up with my temper anyways. My brother is more appealing than me, which is why I'm too busy chasing perverts away from him anyways. My brother may annoy the hell out of me, but I'd still protect him with my life if I needed to… well, maybe not my life. Pretty close, though.

Anyways, Feliciano and I both got accepted into this school and whala, here we are. Since we couldn't room together, we got stuck with people we've never met before in our lives. To say the least, I'd gladly switch my roommate with Feliciano's in a heart beat.

This is my second day in the dorms and I'm already butting heads with Antonio, which if you haven't quite figured out yet, is my annoying bastard of a roommate. He's smart (though it's hard to tell through his personality), arrogant, lazy, and over all bubbly. His shit eating grin pisses me off like no other, but Feliciano seemed to love it. My brother tagged along the first day I went to the dorm, so I (thankfully) wasn't alone when I first met Antonio. My brother and Antonio hit it off really well and for a second I was a little nervous that they hit it off too well. They were flirting off the bat, and come to think of it, Antonio was staring rather oddly at Feli. Of course, now I know why… Antonio is bisexual.

We all talked for about an hour before Antonio had to leave for work, which he happens to work at school's book store. Since he ran off rather quickly, I decided to leave my stuff on the bed for now and I'd come back to unpack later that evening. So then I decided to tag along with Feli to meet his roommate, who was a small boy named Feliks. He was… odd. Feliks had common sense, something that made me like him all the more, which is why I'd trade Antonio for him any day.

Later that evening, I went back to my dorm, without Feli this time. So far, things have been a little rough since then. Granted, it's only been two days, but still. I have my work cut out for me if I'm stuck with this damn tomato stealing bastard for a whole entire year.

We have the occasional conversation here and there, but most of the time he just does things to purposely piss me off, like eating all of my tomatoes or making fun of me. Of course I do it back, which is pointless because we get no where. Absolutely no where. In the end, he always apologizes. Me? Hell no. Why would I apologize to that bastard? He deserves every rude comment I throw his way. Well… kind of.

_**Antonio POV**_

To say I've got my hands full for the rest of the year would be an understatement.

My name is Antonio and I've been lucky enough to get stuck with the feistiest little italian boy I've ever laid eyes on.

The past two days I've been testing the waters of my new roommate. He was cute, but rudely sour with an all too colorful vocabulary. To be blunt, he can be an asshole. But for some strange reason, I can't help but feel slightly intrigued by him, so why not test the little italian? I wanted to know his breaking limit, what buttons would set him off, and what annoying little things would make that adorable little curl twitch. I still wanted to know more than what pissed him off, like his favorite foods and music and movies… the fun stuff had to come first though. So far, the winning item that has irked poor Lovino the most would have to be tomatoes. Who knew someone could love them as much as I did?

I stood in the doorway, grinning over towards the slightly shorter boy in front of me. I stared in his eyes, the rough edge in them remaining, yet his tone of voice softening. "Really though, I didn't know eating those would piss you off that much. I promise I'll ask next time." How adorable. Lovino getting so up tight over a fruit. I felt a little guilty for getting him so (easily) upset, but it was nice seeing him break in just the first few days of knowing him. He gives off such a strong, tough vibe, except… I can see right through it.

I hummed quietly as I pushed past Lovino and into the small dorm "kitchen", which wasn't really a kitchen at all. The dorms came with meal plans, so we didn't get kitchens other than maybe a little fridge or toaster that we decided to bring along ourselves. Lovino and I had neither, but the little bowl filled with tomatoes was enough to keep around for snacks.

The bowl was soon refilled with tomatoes as I gently placed the newly bought fruit down. "Whatever, tomato bastard. I'm going to bed, so keep quiet for the rest of the night." I looked up from the bowl to see Lovino poking his head around the corner. Wait, tomato bastard? "How the hell did I earn that nick name?" Lovino narrowed his eyes as a smirk formed on his face. "You stole and ate my tomatoes. What more could you expect? I could make it worse if you'd like." I grunted and rolled my eyes, deciding it just wasn't worth it to argue over such a stupid nick name. "Fine… then I'll call you Lovi." To be honest, I couldn't think of anything witty, so Lovi would just have to do. Luckily, the shortening of his name was enough to make his cheeks puff out in anger, which made me grin. "Fine." He stared at me, waiting for my response… wait, a response. Shit, what should I say now? "O-okay then. Fine." Lovino continued to stare for a moment more, before repeating himself. "Fine." With that, he disappeared to the bathroom. I felt my brows furrow with annoyance as I was left standing alone. To be honest, it felt like I was in elementary school again, arguing with a little girl over whether cats or dogs were better.

_**Lovino POV**_

When I woke up the next day, I couldn't help but peek into Antonio's room. So what, I was curious to see if that tomato bastard was awake, that's all. Nothing more. So I did peek in, which is when I first laid eyes on his tanned, toned body. He was well built and, what, no. I wasn't looking at him like that. I was just admiring. Why didn't I look that nice naked? Wait… does that mean I think he has a nice body? Dear God, maybe I've been hanging around Feliciano too much lately. Yeah, that's the only reason why I'm thinking like this.

Quickly, I pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to get worked up over something so stupid. Today was Friday, classes don't start for a few more days, and I was off from work. I was planning to spend my day doing everything other than unpacking the rest of my stuff. Hopefully it wouldn't include Feliciano or Antonio (with that stupid body of his), but one could only hope God would be that kind towards me. My hopes weren't up, but they certainly weren't down. I had a plan anyways, which was to go explore parts of the campus without either of those idiots. First stop was the dining hall for obvious reasons, I was hungry. Little did I know, I was about to meet someone who'd flip my life upside down by the end of the weekend.


End file.
